


Mistletoe

by izukillme



Series: HyuuIzu Christmas Drabbles [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, Getting Together, Izuki hates Christmas because reasons, M/M, Mistletoe, buuuuuut maybe he doesn't hate it so much after all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21952978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izukillme/pseuds/izukillme
Summary: Izuki Shun doesnotlike Christmas. Especially when all his teammates think he's possessed by the Grinch. Luckily, Hyuuga is there to make it all better.
Relationships: Hyuuga Junpei/Izuki Shun
Series: HyuuIzu Christmas Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580473
Kudos: 8





	Mistletoe

Izuki Shun _hated_ Christmas parties.

Actually, scratch that, he just hated Christmas. Half because this time of year was a terrible reminder of his sperm donor and the other half because Christmas was _fucking annoying_.

“God, I hate this,” he muttered to himself, adjusting the uncomfortably itchy Christmas sweater Kiyoshi had forced them all to wear.

Kagami, sitting on the couch nearby, quirked an eyebrow. “What? This party?”

Izuki shook his head, leaning back against Kiyoshi’s marble kitchen counter and making a face. “Christmas.”

Surprise was evident on Kagami’s face. “You hate _Christmas_?!” he asked incredulously. “But _why_?!”

Izuki shrugged.

“It’s an enormous cash grab and so overrated. I don’t really see the whole ‘fun’ in it, especially since I’m not Christian.”

Kagami gave him a strange look. “So?” he said. “I’m an atheist and I still celebrate.”

Izuki rolled his eyes. “Can we just leave it at I don’t like Christmas?” His usual composure was starting to slip – not good. He hated losing his temper almost as much as he hated Christmas.

Kagami looked disbelievingly at him, shaking his head. “Are you possessed by the Grinch?”

Izuki’s eyebrow twitched. “Shut _up_ , Kagami,” he snapped, atypical of his usually calm and kind self.

“Hey, hey, what’s going on?” Kiyoshi’s cheerful voice wafted in, followed by the large male himself, beaming broadly and bearing a tray full of eggnog. Izuki wrinkled his nose as a glass was waved under it. “Are you and Kagami having a spat? Come on, it’s Christmas! Drink some eggnog, have some fun!”

“Screw Christmas,” Izuki said with a baleful glare, his dark mood returning once more.

“What happened to you, Izuki?” Kiyoshi asked concernedly. “You’re always the life of the party, are you all right?”

Izuki gave a thin smile. “I just don’t like Christmas.”

“What?” Kiyoshi wore the same look of incredulous disbelief that Kagami had. “Why?!”

Izuki let out a long-suffering sigh. “Tell him, Kagami.”

Kagami stood up with a pinched face and recited in a scandalised tone, “He thinks Christmas is over-commercialised, overrated and a _cash grab_.” The last two words were pronounced with an aghast voice, as if the concept of Christmas as a cash cow by big companies was so surprising.

Kiyoshi’s face whitened. He set the tray of drinks down on the counter and raised a finger to point dramatically at Izuki.

“Are you possessed by the Grinch?!” he exclaimed, wearing an appropriate expression of shock and horror.

_Are you serious right now?!_

Izuki was about to come back with a sarcastic and bitter reply, but Kiyoshi’s shout had already drawn the rest of Seirin into the hall, and they erupted into a confused babel.

“What’s going on?” cried Riko.

“Izuki doesn’t like Christmas!” Kiyoshi replied in distress.

Izuki put his head in his hands. “Really, guys, it’s not that big a deal. I don’t see it as some unmissable shit. I’m only here for all of you.”

Tsuchida gasped. “What do you mean?!”

“You can’t not like Christmas,” added Kuroko.

“Come on, _senpai_. Have some fun, eat something. It’s _Christmas_ , who doesn’t love Christmas?” Furihata asked.

“Me,” Izuki bit out waspishly, face set in a dark, angry and extremely uncharacteristic scowl.

“There’s only one explanation for this,” Koganei said grimly.

“And what might that be?” Izuki asked acerbically.

“You’re not acting like yourself,” Kagami began.

“You’re biting all our heads off and in such a black mood,” Fukuda continued.

“It’s only natural to think you must be possessed by the Grinch!” Riko finished, looking so completely assured in her theory that Izuki wanted to punch her.

He settled for throwing his hands up in the air – because hitting girls was not a done thing – and saying in irritation, “ _Why_ do all of you think I’m possessed by a bloody _fictional cartoon?!_ ”

“The Grinch is the only person who hates Christmas,” Kuroko said helpfully. Izuki closed his eyes and tried not to spontaneously combust.

“We should just leave it,” Hyuuga said carefully. “If he doesn’t like it, he doesn’t like it.”

“But it’s _Christmas_ ,” Riko burst out. “How can he not-“

“Can we just let this go?” Izuki interrupted, massaging his temples. “I’m here to have fun with my teammates. I’m _not_ here to fight with you guys. This time of the year doesn’t have me in the greatest mood, and that’s just the way it is.”

There were some discontented murmurs, but a few dark looks from him had the rest of his team scattering under his gaze. Izuki knew that he lost control completely when he was angry, which is why he did his best never to lose his temper with his team, but sometimes they were just too much.

With a huff, he leaned against the countertop once more, staring angrily at the floor.

“Christmas blues, huh?” asked a familiar voice, and Izuki looked up to see Hyuuga.

He forced a smile. “Yeah, no, you know how it is.”

Hyuuga nodded. “Yeah.” He knew Izuki hated the holiday season, but never questioned it. In his words earlier that evening, “If he doesn’t like it, he doesn’t like it.” Izuki was grateful for that.

They stood silently, more than comfortable in each other’s presence. Izuki and Hyuuga didn’t need words; they could communicate soundlessly even over the phone.

A sudden shout from Riko had them both startled, looking at her with wide eyes. She simply clapped her hands and pointed above their heads.

Izuki’s cheeks blushed brightly as he looked up to see a sprig of mistletoe hanging smack bang in between him and Hyuuga.

_Oh, God…_

First this shitty party, then his teammates accusing him of being possessed (of all the things! He watched _Supernatural_ , he knew how to fend off possession!), and now… and now he had to _kiss his crush._ This was shaping up to be a _wonderful_ holiday.

Hyuuga’s face was pink, too. “Come on, Riko. Don’t do this,” he pleaded.

Riko shook her head, smiling evilly. “You aren’t going anywhere till you kiss~” she singsonged.

Hyuuga turned back to Izuki, gulping.

“Let’s get this over with?” he asked.

Izuki nodded. “Yeah,” he replied in a strangled voice, bringing his face closer to Hyuuga’s. Their noses were touching, and he was suddenly all too aware of Hyuuga’s hot breath on his cold skin.

He tilted his chin upwards to brush his lips against Hyuuga’s, just a peck and no more. But to his surprise a hand grabbed the back of his neck, keeping him firmly in place as Hyuuga kissed him for all he was worth. Izuki stood frozen at first, but soon his body responded on its own and he was kissing back with equal fervour.

When they finally broke for air, both their cheeks were bright red. Hyuuga rubbed the back of his neck, looking away – not that Izuki could see _where_ he was looking through his misted glasses, but whatever.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a while.” he admitted.

“Oh,” was Izuki’s eloquent response.

Hyuuga cleared his throat and turned his gaze back to Izuki.

“So. Uh. Will you, uh…”

Izuki could feel the blood rising to his face and neck. “What?”

“Will you… er… go out? With me?” Hyuuga choked out finally.

“Yeah,” Izuki replied, mouth suddenly dry. “Yeah, I’ll go out with you.”

And as Hyuuga – his _boyfriend_ \- gave a boyish smile and drew him in for another kiss, Izuki thought that maybe, just maybe, Christmas wasn’t so bad after all.

His good mood was ruined five seconds later when Hyuuga confessed with a shit-eating grin, "I got Riko to put that mistletoe there."

Izuki threw an apple at his head. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this was supposed to be 500 words. I'm sorry lmao  
> Izuki not liking Christmas is another one of my headcanons for him! See, I HC that his father left his family when he was younger (said father being a sleazy and cowardly dickwad), and that he left during Christmas, which always saddened his mother during Christmastime every year. Izuki is a complete mama's boy, and that's part of why he hates Christmas! The other part is, as stated, commercialisation and the whole 'cash grab' deal.  
> (I also HC that Izuki comes from a Buddhist family and is agnostic, if you were wondering about his non-Christianity)  
> Comments/kudos/both make a girl happy!


End file.
